Coasting and Guardin', what'da you think?
by Quartermaster Hazardous Blood
Summary: The Yokosuka Naval Base receives a new ship girl from the USN. Many of the girls and personnel expected the new arrival to be a powerful battleship or one of those crazy cruisers. But they never expected a simple Coast Guard Cutter to be the new arrival.
1. Chapter 1

**T** oday was another average day at the Yokosuka Naval Base. The birds flew by without a fuss. The fish comfortably swam near the piers. The sun shined brightly through the clouds that passed under it. Various personnel on the base walked around, some already attending their duties while a few were on leave. It seemed the base was completely calm and at peace despite the bloody war that had claimed many lives.

Docked at the piers was the American Carrier Strike Group Five, Seventh Fleet. The _Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyers_ , the _Ticonderoga-Class Cruisers_ , and the _USS George Washington_ , the _Nimitz-Class Carrier_ that served as its flagship. The destroyers and cruisers had recently docked, after being sent on a sortie with a few of the Japanese _Kanmusu_. Some of the destroyers were peppered in small caliber holes, but one of them had lost their CIWS after an _I-Class Destroyer_ got in a lucky hit. On the bow of that particular destroyer, the _USS McCampbell_ , a petite young girl crouched low, her red eyes studying the piers. She wore a white and red Dress Blues uniform with a similarly-colored fedora adorning her head, a white rucksack hung by her left shoulder. She had neck-long white hair, which added to the symbolism of her colors. She hopped off the bow of the _McCampbell_ and landed on the pier without uttering so much as cry, despite the distance from which she had jumped. A few of the base's personnel stared at the girl, bewildered at her jump. The girl didn't even stop when she jumped off, she simply rose up and gestured to the personnel to attend to the destroyer. After she had dealt with that, she walked past them and plastered a cheery smile on her face. She had left her post with the Destroyer Squadron 80 at Pearl Harbor, as the Brass had decided to send her to Yokosuka with Carrier Strike Group Five.

Judging by the colors of her uniform, it was no mistake she's a Coast Guard. A very young one, however. Which lead to some of the passersby thinking she was a _Kanmusu_. They weren't wrong about that, as she was indeed a _Kanmusu_. She is one of the famed (They were really only renowned among the Coast Guard currently, sadly...) _Treasury-Class_ (High-Endurance) _Cutters_ , and the only one of her class to serve in the Pacific in a dead war. She hefted up her rucksack and maneuvered her way past a few other _Kanmusu_ , who looked at the cutter, not knowing there was a guest on the base.

The cutter approached the HQ of the base and dusted off her fedora and Dress Blues. No sense on walking in an improper uniform covered in dust.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a well-cleaned hallway. She walked briskly to the "Admiral's" office. She sighed, as she had mulled over the Chain-Of-Command system that the JMSDF _Kanmusu_ follow. It was most certainly an... interesting system. She passed by a few Officers, who glanced at the cutter before they returned to their duties. After a few minutes of a brisk walk within the hallways, she found her way to the door of the "Admiral's" Office.

The cutter opened the door and peaked her head in, she noted two individuals. One was at the desk, female, and wore a clean white Admiral suit similar to the clothing Admiral Isoroku Yamamoto wore. The other was female too, she held an orange-themed parasol and several cherry blossoms attached to her hair. The Coast Guard cutter entered in quietly and closed the door. The Admiral, the lady in the white uniform, had her once long black hair cut down to where the neck met with the head. The Admiral had blue eyes that held a cheery attitude and a positive personality.

The other lady, the Admiral's Secretary, held a rather large busty influence. Her amber eyes were quite surprised at the sight of the cutter. The same went for the Admiral.

"This is most unexpected..." the Admiral muttered in Japanese, she questioned the choice of the ship-type the USN chose. The cutter tilted her head to the left. She was perplexed, were they not informed that she was en-route? Perhaps it was the fact she didn't understand Japanese.

"I thought the USN would send over maybe a cruiser, but not a destroyer..." the Admiral's Secretary questioned in Japanese. The cutter sighed and hefted her rucksack again.

"Ahem, I'm sorry. We didn't expect the USN to send a one-man army destroyer to us. I am Admiral Asano (Truth be told, she was actually at a lower rank), the commanding officer of the Yokosuka Naval Base. This is my Secretary, Yamato," the Admiral introduced Yamato and herself. The cutter nodded in acknowledgement, she seemed not to quiver in fear in the presence of the powerful Japanese battleship.

"WHEC-37, Treasury-Class Cutter, United States of America Coast Guard," the cutter introduced herself. This surprised the two ladies up front even more. They had thought she was a destroyer, but a cutter? Coast Guard, too, which also surprised them further. Why did the USN send a Coast Guard cutter to Yokosuka?

"Er...can you actually tell us your actual name, not your numbers," Asano specified. WHEC-37 cleared her throat.

" _USCGC Ro_ _b_ _ert B. Taney_ , but was shortened to _Taney_. My motto is ' _Semper Paratus_ ', 'Always Ready.'" Taney introduced herself. Asano nodded.

"Welcome to Yokosuka Naval Base, Taney." Asano greeted her. She reached out for a handshake.

"Likewise, ma'am." Taney replied. Her free arm took the handshake with a firm grip. After Taney and Asano broke their handshake, the individuals got to business.

"I assume you were properly briefed?" Asano asked, her hands proceeded to form a tent.

"Yes, ma'am, I am currently waiting for my assignment." Taney answered. She stood straight and kept herself high on alert.

"Good, I had not decided a Desron and DesDiv for you, yet. Your arrival was quite sudden," Asano told her. "While I get the papers sorted, I will have Staff Sergeant Inui give you a tour around the base. And please don't go starting any fights."

"Yes, ma'am," Taney replied, "and don't worry, I'm also a mix of a MP, so I might be the one to be breaking fights, not causing them." With that, Taney pivoted and exited the room, the door silently closed by itself. Admiral Asano sighed and rubbed her temples.

"A Coast Guard cutter? What were they thinking at their Command..." Asano asked aloud, her hands automatically sifted through files and paperwork.

"Asano-chan, maybe you shouldn't fret over that. You still have to decide on the Desron and DesDiv," Yamato told Asano. She patted the Admiral on the back.

"Eugh...I wished I was a simple Captain or a Commander...I hate paperwork..."

* * *

Taney met the Staff Sergeant at the door. He wore a work uniform that fixed along the lines of the JGSDF. Inui was a tall veteran, his grizzly stubs showed his age. He had cropped black hair covered by a cap and had brown eyes. Taney nodded at the Staff Sergeant, and they went off on the tour without a word.

"So...you're a cutter?" Inui asked, his deep voice broke the silence. He spoke English, which didn't surprise Taney, but he spoke it fluently, and with only a slight hint of an accent.

"Yes," Taney answered, "so?"

"I honestly expected a battleship," Inui told Taney. Taney kept a scoff to herself.

"Our more powerful ships are currently busy with many Ops," Taney informed Inui. Inui hummed in response and noticed they had reached one of their destinations.

"Ah, we're at the Destroyer Dorms, and as the name says, the living quarters of the destroyers here," Inui informed her. Taney took a good look at the building, her face clearly showed surprise.

"Certainly...surprising..."

The dorm building was a simple, warm, brick-made apartment. It was the polar opposite of the complicated, cold, concrete-made barracks back at Pearl and any other USN Naval Base.

"Surprised? Eh, same went when we learned that was the DD dorms..." Inui muttered.

"I'm guessing the rest of the dorms for the others are more fancier?" Taney asked.

"You're right on the money, kid. The carrier dorms are a bit more simple, but better than what we've have to deal with," Inui answered. He lead the cutter to next set of buildings.

* * *

Inui had lead Taney back to the HQ Building, their tour had been completed.

"Well kid, hope you enjoy your stay, I got a post to get back to," Inui told Taney.

"Thank you, Staff Sergeant," Taney thanked the man. Taney entered the building and approached the Admiral's office. Taney knocked on the door, but she heard a few bumps and thumps inside the office. She raised an eyebrow, her hands still gripped on the knob. After the noises had subsided, Taney opened the door and entered inside. She found the Admiral at work while Yamato helped her with the papers.

She noticed there were a few things out of place, especially the rather how messy the Admiral's hair is. Even Yamato had a few of her cherry blossoms one

"Admiral." Taney spoke out. She strained from that word, as it was being misused. It was the way these _Kanmusu_ worked, however.

"Ah, Taney, good." Asano said. She straightened a folder before she opened it.

"Any news on my transfer?" Taney asked.

"You'll be established under Destroyer Squadron 1, Destroyer Div 6," Asano informed Taney. She nodded. "Secretary Yamato will lead you to the DD Dorms," Asano further informed Taney.

"I wouldn't really require your Secretary to escort me to the dorms," Taney told Asano, "I'll be all fine and dandy, it'll give me a chance to work on learning my way around."

"I must insist-" Yamato tried to reason, but Asano waved her off.

"Taney will be fine, here are your papers, enjoy the rest of the day." Asano gave Taney her transfer papers. Taney left the office without a hitch. After a few seconds Taney left, Asano sighed.

"That was a close one..." Asano muttered. Yamato smiled at the Admiral, a ring on her right hand shined from the light.

* * *

Taney had found her way back to the DD Dorms easily. She was about to enter the dorm when the doors swung open. The heavy wooden doors knocked the poor cutter down to the ground. If it was not for her rucksack, she would have probably been knocked unconscious by the fall. Taney scrambled to her feet to intercept the person who took her down. She saw the person was a young girl. She had chestnut-colored hair with brown (It seemed to be golden...) eyes. She wore a _serafuku_ with a noticeable anchor embed on her uniform's chest. She stared at Taney with horror and surprise.

"Kya! I'm so sorry, nanodesu!" the girl exclaimed aloud (Once again, she only spoke in Japanese). She helped Taney up and picked up her transfer papers. Taney coughed and coughed. She hoped her Japanese was good as her teachers said it was.

"Don't wor-" Taney manage to say before another person barged in.

"Inazuma-san!" another girl yelled out. She was similar to the first girl, but she had reddish-brown hair. She had the same eye color as her, too. She looked at Inazuma before she glanced at Taney.

"Eh? Inazuma-san, who is this?" the newcomer asked the girl known as Inazuma. Inazuma only shrugged and gave Taney her transfer papers.

"WHEC-37, _USCGC_ _Taney_." Taney introduced herself. The two destroyers looked at her with pure surprise.

"An American _Kanmusu_!?" the reddish-brown haired girl exclaimed. Taney nodded.

"That's cool! What brings you here at our dorms?" the reddish-brown haired girl asked.

"I've been recently transferred to Desron 1, Destroyer Div 6." Taney told them, she held up the file that contained her transfer papers.

"Hey, that's us," Inazuma told Taney, "I'm Inazuma."

"And I'm DesDiv 6's onee-san, Ikazuchi!" Ikazuchi introduced herself loudly. Taney sighed, it was apparent that this girl was quite a lively fish.

"C'mon, Inazuma-san! We've got to bring Taney-san to the others!" Ikazuchi loudly told her sister and grabbed Taney by her right wrist. Taney was soon dragged by the _Akatsuki-class Destroyer_ without a protest, her sister followed. Taney groaned in annoyance.

She didn't know which was worse, Ikazuchi or the damn Abyssals…

* * *

 **Special, and I mean very special thanks, to _Omega Collaborative_ guys fro beta reading this doc! (It's interesting to have meet a group of Beta Readers working together.)**

 **I really have to thank you guys for helping me out here! (Even if broke my morale down a bit...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**T** aney could feel the floor beneath her, her uniform gaining dirt and dust from it. She wiggled to get out of Ikazuchi's grasp, but she failed. Destroyers are more stronger than cutters, anyhow.

"H-Hey! Ikazuchi! Would you let me go?" Taney demanded, her eyes pleading for Inazuma to help. Inazuma sheepishly smilied at her and looked away. Taney sighed in frustration. Had this been Pearl Harbor, Ikazuchi would had been chewed out and spat by various Cruisers.

"Don't worry, Taney-san! We should get there more quicker than walking!" Ikazuchi yelled out, causing several destroyers to peak out of their doors. They were greeted by the sight of Taney being dragged across the hallway faster than ever by Ikazuchi while Inazuma quickly trailed behind. A few of them sighed and slipped back into their respective dorms. They didn't want to get involved in whatever was happening, knowing their Flagship's scary temper.

 _"Dammit, this girl is hella crazy..."_ Taney thought as she finally broke free of the _Akatsuki-Class Destroyer_ by smacking her head into the girl's ass. Taney fell back-first onto the ground as Ikazuchi ungrasped her. A loud thump was heard as Taney's head struck the floor, effectively knocking her out, and causing Inazuma to gasp in shock. The other destroyers cringed or winced as Taney was knocked out.

"Shoot! Inazuma-san, help me," Ikazuchi ordered as she picked up the unconsicous cutter by her arms.

"O-Okay!" Inazuma said, grasping Taney's legs and followed her sister's pace.

The two destroyers rushed through the halls towards their dorm with a drooling and unconsicous cutter in their hands.

* * *

The door that belonged to the dorm of Destroyer Division Six was swung wide open. The door knob dug deep into the wall, indicating that the peron who had opened the door used with too much force. Stood at the doorway was Ikazuchi and Inazuma carrying the cutter. Hibiki raised a eyebrow and stood up while Akatsuki bursted out.

"A lady should had knocked on th-" Akatsuki was only able to say before Ikazuchi interrupted her.

"Akatsuki-san, would you mind help us?" Ikazuchi asked hurriedly, gesturing over the unconsicous girl in her hands. Akatsuki gasped.

"Ikazuchi-san, who is she and what happened to her?" Akatsuki asked curiously as she handled the girl with half deceny.

"She banged on her head on the floor really hard, nanodesu," Inazuma answered.

"She seems to be American..." Hibiki now joined, tenderly taking the girl from Akatsuki and setting her on her bed.

"She is, Hibiki-san!" Ikazuchi exclaimed, getting the door un-stuck from the wall, but sighed when she saw the detached knob stuck in the wall.

"Eh?! Why is there a American girl in our quarters?" Akatsuki asked, looking closely on the girl.

"Because she's a Ship Girl, too," Hibiki answered, staring the unconsicous American girl. It had been a while since she had seen a American, least it be a _Kanmusu_.

"Why is her uniform dirty?" Akatsuki asked, placing her hands on her hips. Ikazuchi laughed sheepishly and stratched the back of her head.

"I kinda dragged her to our dorm..." Ikazuchi exlained sheepishly.

"Ikazuchi-san! A proper lady should never drag a guest on the dirty floor!" Akatsuki scolded as if she was a proper lady too (To be honest, she isn't one).

* * *

 _A shattering explosion engulfed the transport ship as metal and bodies went flying into the water. Another one was struck, but she refused to die off. Above, a wave of German torpedo planes thundered overhead, spelling out doom for all of the convoy._

 _The convoy barely had recovered from the surprise when the second wave rushed in. The German planes released off their fishes and waved off from the convoy. Three ships were wound, one of sunk after._

 _'No...no...shit!'_

 _The ship who had said those words had barely escaped, nearly sharing the same fate as the other ships. Two torpedoes swam by her, perfectly harmless to her._

 _Pfft, harmless._ _Complete bullshit._

 _'Fuck...fuck...just a few stratches...t-that's fucking f-fine...'_

 _She took another look at the convoy._

 _'Fuck the Alantic and fuck the Germans. Fuck it all.'_

* * *

Taney woke up, shooting up and reaching for her non-existient pistol. She quickly covered her eyes from the light until her eyes adjusted.

"Well, you're awake," a proper-like voice sighed, revealing a girl with purple hair and a navy hat. Taney groaned when she felt a throbbing headache pierce her head.

"Take it easy," a lightly Russian-accented voice said gently. Taney looked to show a girl with disheaveled bleached hair. Taney was curious about her vacant expression and her Russian-accent.

"Taney-san, please forgive me!" Ikazuchi pleaded, kneeling before Taney.

"What...?" Taney moaned out, gripping her throbbing head. "Oh yeah..."

"T-Taney-san?" Inazuma asked as Taney snatched her bag from the said destroyer. Taney swiftly searched through her bag until she took out a black stick.

"What's that?" the purple-haired asked curiously.

"A baton," Taney answered, flicking the stick to extend out the rest of the baton. Without warning, Taney struck Ikazuchi lightly on the head. By lightly, as lightly Taney can do. She had whacked a heavy cruiser or three with her trusty baton, so saying lightly is a understatement.

"Nanodesu!" Inazuma gasped out in shock. Ikazuchi gripped her head while a large bump rose up on the affected spot. Akatsuki, despite the idiot Akatsuki claims Ikazuchi is, rushed over and began to soothe the bump. Hibiki simply stared at Taney, concerned at her rather violent approach.

"That should teach you never to drag a Coast Guard Cutter and a MP," Taney told Ikazuchi quietly, picking up her rucksack. She noticed a perfectly clean bed and tossed her rucksack onto it. After inspecting the bed, Taney simply fell down on top of the comfy bed, snoring like a bear.

...

After a few seconds of silence, Ikazuchi spoke up.

"W-Why...?" Ikazuchi questioned, shambling to her bed in pain. Inazuma helped her into bed and then rushed off to her's. Akatsuki took a disapproving glance at Taney before walking to her bed and falling asleep. Hibiki stayed awake, staring concernfully at the American.

 _"Why? Ikazuchi-san could had just receive forgiveness for a slap on the wrist. Not a whack of a baton..."_

She noticed a folder on the floor, and obtained it. After a brief look, Hibiki crisply snapped the folder shut.

 _"Why did the Admiral chose our Division?"_ Hibiki thought as she tucked the folder into the American's rucksack. The destroyer noticed a Glock inside the rucksack and took it out. She studied it with complete concern and curiousity, and quickly stuffed it back into the rucksack.

 _"She's armed with a pistol too. For what reason she is armed with that type of weapon?"_ Hibiki further questioned as she approached her bed. _"I will have to wait for the morrow then."_

* * *

A Light Cruiser with golden bangs marched through the halls of Destroyer Squadron One. The Cruiser was clearly pissed about something. She attracted the attention of one of the dorm residents, who was unlucky enough to investigate the stomping noises.

"Er...Abukuma-san, what are you doing out at thi-" the destroyer asked before the Light Cruiser known as Abukuma bursted out.

"Someone woke me up from my beauty sleep. Was it the annoying destroyers from the 3rd Torpedo Squadron, again?" Abukuma asked sternly. The destroyer before her nodded no, shaking alittle.

"I heard a very loud thump, so who made that?" Abukuma questioned sternly. She didn't like when her beauty sleep gets interrupted. Especially by destroyers.

"Erm..well, there was new girl-"

"What?! A new addition?"

"I think she was a American-"

"A-American?!" Abukuma gasped, her eyes widening. A American is joining into their squadron?

 _"Why wasn't I informed of this!?"_

"Um...A-Abukuma?"

The destroyer saw Abukuma stormed off to the exit of the building, but stopped and swiveled her path. She stopped before the destroyer, who stared at her. She looked back to see her friends hiding behind one of their beds. One of them gave her a shrug.

"Where is she?" Abukuma asked the destroyer.

"W-We all saw the American be carried away b-by Inazuma-san and Ikazuchi-sa..."

The destroyer trailled off as she saw the Flagship of their Squadron stomp off to DesDiv Six's dorm. Abukuma cracked her neck as she neared the dorm.

"I will teach that American girl never to wake me up from my beauty sleep. Never!" Abukuma muttered angrily. The poor door was once again subjected through enormous amount of force as the lock was destroyer completely. In fact, one of the hinges were nearly torn off.

"Where are you..." Abukuma said to herself as she searched the still sleeping forms of DesDiv Six. "There you are, you little twit."

The American was sleeping lazily ontop of a bed next to Hibiki's bed. Abukuma marched over the American and grasped her.

"Wake up, you little annoying destroyer!" Abukuma boomed into the American's ear. Strangely enough, the destroyers around her just shuffled around on bed, but nothing major. The American lazily put her hand on Abukuma's face and tried to push her off.

"Can't you see I'm sleeping..." the American groaned, ignoring the fact she was lifted off the bed.

"Why you little..." Abukuma muttered before shaking her like crazy. The American then grabbed Abukuma's arms and tried to pry them off.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop!" the American growled. "Would you stop!?"

"The nerve of you, first waking me up and now grabbing my face!" Abukuma acused her, dropping her. "You are a really annoying destroyer."

"First of all," the American gritted her teeth, "I'm a United, fucking, States Coast Guard Cutter. Second, I'm not annoying. Third, how the hell did I wake you up?"

"You woke me up with a thump. A very, loud thump," Abukuma answered the third, now less stern. She was surrpised. A Coast Guard Cutter. And a fiesty one, too.

"That was my head making contact with the floor. You can blame Ikazuchi over there for that. Now, I need to get some fucking sleep," the cutter said, flopping onto the bed and falling asleep pretty quickly. Abukuma growled at before she walked out of the room and closed the door very hard, breaking the hinges.

Seconds later, the very poor, poor, door creaked as it fell down on the floor. The door was abused far too much from a bunch of strong girls...

Nothingtheless, the destroyers and the cutter merely shuffled and shifted around, as nothing had ever happened.


End file.
